The Death.apk
Meu nome é Luna, vou contar um acontecimento meu há Dois meses atrás. Atualmente tenho Quatorze anos. E depois que baixei aquele maldito jogo, não consigo esquecê-lo, tenho calafrios e pesadelos até hoje. Simplesmente é difícil esquecer tudo isso. A dois meses na minha sala de aula só ouvia falar de Deep Web. 'Deep Web daqui, e Deep Web dali '. Três dias depois, totalmente cansada dos outros conversarem comigo sobre isso e eu não saber o que é, resolvi pesquisar. A Maneira de entrar é muito simples: um navegador, mais alguns requisitos. Eu estava com tudo pronto e, então, acessei. Aparentemente a Deep Web parece um site velho e abandonado, visitei vários sites um tanto estranhos e outros sem sentido, quando sem querer cliquei em um que falava sobre Aplicativos para Smartphone. E havia um banner sobre o Aplicativo 'the-Death.apk' onde o Mickey Mouse aparecia segurando uma tocha num cenário escuro e as imagens eram em preto e branco. Depois que sai daquele Site resolvi pesquisar sobre o Aplicativo, eu, de minha parte, achei divertido só pelo Banner. Afinal, o que tem de mal jogar só um joguinho? Tem muito mal! Encontrei um Blogspot que levava os arquivos da Deep Web para baixar com segurança, e pesquisei sobre o tal aplicativo. Uma janela vermelha apareceu no meio da tela, avisando sobre os riscos que o jogo poderia trazer. Não prestei muita atenção e fechei. O link do Download levava para o Baixador MEGA, o mais estranho é como aquele jogo para Smartphone poderia ocupar tanta memória ou até mesmo demorar tanto para baixar, e ainda ser em formato rar. Deixei meu computador ligado e fui fazer outra coisa. Quando finalmente baixou, eu extrai os arquivos para a área de trabalho, que no mesmo instante o Jogo abriu automaticamente. Sem eu sequer clicar para Executar ele. Eu comecei a ficar com uma pontinha de medo, quando o cenário abriu. O meu personagem estava segurando uma tocha no meio de um corredor. As paredes eram feitas de Pedras e as cores eram Preto e Branco. Foi então que eu percebi que eu estava no controle do Mickey Mouse, o personagem daquele Banner. As teclas para controlar ele era A para a esquerda S para atrás , D para a Direita e W para andar para frente e E para abrir Portas. O jogo não fazia sentido nenhum, parecia que eu estava fazendo voltas no cenário. E do nada um chiado nas minhas caixinhas de som começaram a surgir. A medida que eu estava me aproximando da uma porta do corredor, os chiados aumentavam. Não conseguia abaixar elas nem Manualmente nem pelo meu Computador. 'Press E to open this door''''' O jogo era em Inglês, mas como eu havia estudado alguns meses, eu sabia o básico. Apertei E e a porta se abriu. A tela começou a farfalhar e piscar e Imagens horriveis de Canibalismo, Assassinato e esquartejamento surgiram. Eu fechei os olhos e o chiado do meu Computador começou a aumentar mais ainda. O chiado parou e a tela parou de Piscar, assim como as imagens haviam parado. O cenário havia mudado e era familiar, Eu estava em uma estrada de Terra de frente para uma casa Amarelada com as Luzes da casa Ligada. E era semelhante a alguma coisa aquele cenário. Era de uma das minhas amigas, Annalise. Avancei para a casa, foi então que eu percebi que após eu abrir aquela porta eu não estava mais segurando uma tocha e sim um Machado. Perguntas surgiram na minha cabeça enquanto eu me aproximava da porta. 'Press E to destroy the door' Pressionei E e a porta foi estraçalhada pelo Machado. A casa era Identica ao de minha amiga o que me dava arrepios, fui na direção dos quartos quando encontrei um Player sentado a frente de uma janela. O personagem daquele player era igual ao de Annalise só que, em pixels e em preto e branco. Neste momento o Mickey Mouse ( o meu personagem ) estava agindo por conta própria, atacando o tal player. Os gritos surreais surgiam na minha caixinha de som, me deixando apavorada. Os gritos cessaram eu estava pasma naquele momento. O player estava no chão, e era identico a Annalise, e o sangue jorrando no chão parecia real. Antes que eu desligasse aquele maldito jogo o cenário mudou, desta vez o meu personagem segurava uma Faca e o cenário era igual ao de uma Mecânica, Idêntica ao de meu Pai, desta vez, o cenário estava colorido em vez de Preto e Branco. Entrei na Mecânica onde várias peças estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e ouvia alguém cantarolando uma musica não muito perto dali. Em baixo de um caminhão outro player estava. Vestido de azul (uniforme) manchado de Graxa. Ele consertava o caminhão deitado abaixo do veículo. Ao meu lado havia uma bancada com várias peças. Um chiado ensurdecedor começou de meu computador. Meu personagem havia largado a espada e pegado uma chave de fenda e então começou a fincar nas pernas do tal player. O sangue saia e o meu personagem não parava. Eu pulei. Desliguei o computador na hora e corri para fora do meu quarto. Na sala Minha mãe soluçava e a mãe de Annalise. As duas tinham um olhar vermelho como se estivessem chorando por Horas e Horas. Foi então que elas me contaram. Annalise tinha sido brutalmente assassinada naquela tarde e meu Pai havia sido atacado, mas por sorte não morreu, porém foi urgentemente internado. E ninguém foi preso. Por que? Por que fui eu que matei Annalise e Machuquei meu pai. Tudo por causa daquele maldito jogo. Uma semana depois eu liguei o computador, e não havia mais nenhum Registro daquele jogo. Como se nunca tivesse existido e baixado pelo meu computador. E não consigo até hoje retirar aquelas imagens de minha cabeça. Eu estou com medo. Sinto muito Papai. Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Mortes